Why can't I just
by Cyprus Ice
Summary: Inuyasha's thoughts about Kagome and Kagome's thoughts about Inuyasha
1. Why can't I?

A/N: Okay this is my*counts on fingers* oh...only second but I did get  
reviewers on my last one so yay! And thanks to all who did*huggles  
reviewers* well tell me what cha think! and I know I already wrote one like  
this for YYH, but it's all I can think of to do right now. I mean I have  
absolutely NO ideas! OH yeah and this is from Inu's point of view.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And please don't sue me, because like  
many of these fanfic writers, I have no money*sniff*  
  
Oh Kagome  
Why don't I just tell you how I feel?  
I try so hard all the time,  
But it just comes out as anger  
  
I guess I'm scared  
That's right Kagome,  
The feared Inuyasha scared.  
  
But the truth is  
You're my toughest challenge  
I can't seem to let my feelings out.  
Why can't I?  
What is it about you that makes me freeze?  
I will tell you one day Kagome  
We will be together. 


	2. All I need

A/N: okay since I love the couple this will be an Inuyasha/Kagome fic. I  
hope u guys like it so far.  
Disclaimer: -.- don't own it.  
  
All I need  
  
Oh Inuyasha  
I see you everyday and I hope that someday  
We'll be together  
  
I have no courage at all  
Even though I act fearless in battle  
I am really a coward  
  
Inuyasha, why can't I tell you how I feel?  
What is so hard about looking into you gorgeous yellow eyes and saying it?  
I love you Inuyasha  
  
Your hair is so soft and it shines so beautifully  
Your ears are so cute too!  
  
I just hope one day it will happen  
One day I will confess my love to you  
And we will live so happily ever after  
  
But I am so cowardice  
My knees would crumble  
And I would fall flat on my face  
  
I love you Inuyasha  
All I need is strength. 


	3. I was there

A/N: okay I have decided to continue this fic. Oh and in case you haven't  
noticed, this is what they are thinking after the event happened.. like at  
night. They're reflecting on their actions.  
Disclaimer: do you really think I own this? If you do u need to be shot. I  
don't, okay!?!  
I saw you today, Kagome  
I was there in the God Tree when you came by  
You sat right beneath me  
You must not have noticed  
Because you went right on doing what it was you were doing  
  
Your hair was so beautifully swaying in the light breeze  
Your blue shirt and jeans made your sapphire eyes shine ever so  
miraculously  
Your voice carried through the forest as you sang  
  
I love your voice  
It's so soothing  
I want it to sing to me one day  
One day.  
  
Your aroma glided upward into my nose  
Your perfume smells so good  
I hope you keep wearing it  
  
The leaves made a spectacular background behind you  
They blew around as you sang  
Gold, red, orange, yellow  
  
You sat there singing wonderfully  
In the leaves  
As I watched you  
Unable to confess my love  
Kagome. 


	4. How stupid of me

A/N: okay here it continues. Oh and in case you are absolutely dense or in  
a coma they think about the same event or day. Okay? Well on with the show!  
Disclaimer: how many times must I tell u? I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!! Now  
quit harassing me!  
  
I wish you were there with me today Inuyasha  
Under the God Tree  
The leaves were blowing around so beautifully  
You would have loved it  
  
I was thinking about you as I sang  
The song reminds me of you  
It's about love  
  
Inuyasha I wish you were there  
Or at least nearby  
I would have loved to see you standing in the leaves  
They would have clashed brilliantly with your eyes  
  
I put on a special perfume hoping you would smell it and come  
You didn't  
I even dressed in blue for you  
But you wouldn't have noticed anyway  
  
Or would you?  
Is it possible you feel the same way for me as I do you?  
Of course not  
How stupid of me to bring it up  
  
I am just a human girl to you  
How could you ever love me in return?  
What do I have that so grand?  
  
Oh Inuyasha  
I wish we could be together 


	5. Attention

ATTENTION!!!  
  
The following chapters in this fic have been postponed in arriving. I have no time to write them. I have to much homework and basketball practice to do so. I will try to get them up as fast as I can, but it might be a week or so. Thank to all my dedicated readers and reviewers for doing what you do best! I will post the chapters up as I can, but don't expect it to be soon.  
  
Thank you! ~ Cyprus Ice ~ 


End file.
